Nightmare, Dream, or Reality?
by Park Myeonji
Summary: Key tidak bisa membedakan apakah kepergian Onew dari hidupnya adalah mimpi buruk atau kenyataan yang harus dia hadapi, inilah yang terjadi ketika sang pelangi berhenti menyinari hidupmu yang kelabu / OnKey / Yaoi, DLDR / Mind to review?


Title : Nightmare, Dream, or Reality?

.

Cast : Kim 'Key' Kibum, Lee 'Onew' Jinki

.

Pair : OnKey (Onew x Key)

.

Rated : M (for alcohol usage, etc)

.

Genre : Angst

.

Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), Speedy Plot

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam fic ini bukan punya Risa, Risa cuma minjem nama mereka. Tapi fic ini 100% punya Risa

.

"…" = Talk

'…' = Think

.

^^DON'T LIKE DON'T READ^^

* * *

**Cuma sebagai pengingat, yang tulisannya di-italic / cetak miring berarti flashback masa lalunya Key atau pikiran dia ^^**

* * *

Cahaya mentari yang cukup menyilaukan menyeruak masuk melalui sela-sela jendela kamar dan membuat seorang Kim Kibum atau Key terbangun dari tidurnya, tak lama kemudian namja itu menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Key untuk menyadari bahwa dia tidak mengenakan pakaian sehelai pun, dia pun segera bangkit dari kasur dan memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai. Sembari mengambil seluruh pakaian itu, Key mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian apa yang bisa membuatnya tanpa busana seperti itu.

Kemudian sosok seorang namja berambut coklat muda terlintas begitu saja di benak Key, membuatnya teringat akan apa yang telah dia dan namja itu perbuat semalam. Rasa sakit di bagian belakang tubuhnya pun memperkuat ingatannya yang masih samar.

Dengan tatapan sendu, Key menggumamkan sebuah nama. "Jinki hyung…"

Sentuhan, cumbuan, dan segala hal yang telah mereka lakukan semalam. Satu-satunya aktivitas yang sanggup membawa mereka berdua menuju nikmatnya surga dunia, dan Key yakin kalian mengetahui hal apa yang dia maksud.

Namja pirang itu terpaksa menerima kenyataan bahwa semalam adalah terakhir kalinya dia melakukan hal tersebut bersama namja bernama Lee Jinki atau Onew, karena namja itu sudah tidak bisa lagi berada di sisinya.

.

.

"_Kibummie."_

"_Ne? Waeyo, Jinki hyung?"_

"_Mungkin ini terlalu mendadak, tapi… sebenarnya memendam rasa padamu. Karena itu, maukah kau menjadi namjachingu-ku?"_

"_Hahaha, kenapa hyung sama sekali tidak romantis sih? Mana ada pria yang menyatakan cinta saat sedang menonton TV di ruang tamu?"_

"_Err… Apa aku harus menyatakannya sekali lagi sambil membawa sebuket mawar?"_

"_Tidak perlu hyung, karena aku menyukai hyung yang apa adanya."_

"_Mwo? Jadi jawabanmu adalah…?"_

"_Mungkin hyung bisa menganggap ucapanku tadi sebagai 'ya'."_

.

.

Key keluar dari gedung apartemennya untuk mencari udara segar sekaligus menghilangkan kepenatan yang masih saja bersarang di dalam kepalanya, namja pirang itu segera berjalan menuju pusat pertokoan yang tidak jauh dari apartemen.

Awalnya Key tidak tahu ingin berkunjung ke toko mana karena idenya untuk berjalan-jalan muncul secara spontan dan tidak direncanakan. Namun tanpa dia sadari, kedua kakinya melangkah menuju ke sebuah restoran cepat saji yang terkenal dengan sajian ayam gorengnya. Begitu Key mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat logo restoran itu, dia tertegun.

Onew pernah mengajaknya makan siang di sini saat namja bersurai coklat itu bertandang ke apartemennya, di tempat inilah Key mengetahui kalau Onew sangat suka (bahkan tergila-gila) dengan makanan yang berbahan dasar ayam. Kala itu Onew memesan seember ayam goreng dan menghabiskannya sendirian, sementara Key hanya membeli kentang goreng dan soda.

Kim Kibum masih mengingat setiap detailnya dengan baik tanpa ada yang terlewat. Noda saus tomat yang mengotori kerah baju Onew, lomba minum soda yang mereka adakan sendiri, warna pakaian mereka saat itu, dan hal-hal kecil lainnya.

Setelah terpaku sejenak, Key berjalan menjauhi restoran tadi agar tidak ada lagi memori lain yang memaksa untuk diingat oleh dirinya.

.

.

"_Mworago? Kau ingin kita berpisah, hyung…?"_

"_Semua ini demi kebaikan kita, Kibummie. Kau dan aku tidak seharusnya bertemu."_

"_Kita telah terlanjur dipertemukan oleh takdir dan kau tidak bisa melawan takdir itu, Jinki hyung!"_

"_Baiklah, anggap saja kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu. Tapi kita tidak seharusnya menjalin hubungan seperti sekarang, cinta sesama jenis ini tidak normal dan tidak bisa diterima oleh orang-orang…"_

.

.

Kali ini Key menjejakkan kaki ke sebuah butik favoritnya, dia sudah menjadi langganan tetap di butik itu sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Benar saja, beberapa pramuniaga butik tersebut langsung membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Selamat datang di butik kami, Kibum-ssi," sambut nyonya pemilik butik dengan ramah. "Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu? Seorang diva fashionista sepertimu tentu saja datang ke sini untuk berbelanja pakaian, kami punya banyak sekali barang baru yang sedang digandrungi anak muda sepertimu."

Key mengangguk serta menyunggingkan senyum sopan. "Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar pusat pertokoan, jadi tidak ada salahnya aku mampir ke butik ini bukan?"

Nyonya pemilik butik tertawa. "Pilihan yang cerdas, Kibum-ssi. Ngomong-ngomong di mana Lee Jinki, kekasihmu itu? Biasanya kalian berbelanja bersama di sini."

Seketika senyum Key memudar mendengar nama yang baru saja disebutkan, nyonya pemilik butik tersebut memang mengenal dirinya dan Onew dengan baik karena mereka berdua sering membeli baju di sini.

"Ngg… Itu…" Key mencengkeram celananya erat-erat. "Aku dan dia… sudah berpisah."

"Jinjja? Padahal seminggu yang lalu kalian masih mesra-mesra saja saat berkunjung ke sini." Nyonya pemilik butik terkesiap. "Mianhamnida, Kibum-ssi. Pasti pertanyaanku barusan membuat suasana hatimu memburuk."

Key memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Gwenchana, ahjumma. Aku sudah mulai terbiasa tanpa dia. Sekarang bolehkah aku permisi, ahjumma? Aku ingin melihat-lihat koleksi pakaian terbaru di sini."

Bohong… Namja pirang itu masih belum terbiasa, bahkan tidak akan bisa terbiasa dengan ketidakhadiran Onew dalam hidupnya.

Setelah berkata begitu, Key berjalan menuju deretan pakaian terbaru yang biasanya selalu berhasil memperbaiki moodnya. Sebenarnya tujuan Key tidak hanya untuk melihat baju-baju baru, tapi juga untuk menghindari pertanyaan lebih lanjut dari pemilik butik ini.

Di butik ini, Onew sering membelikan pakaian yang Key idam-idamkan. Di sini pula Key pernah memilihkan couple t-shirt untuk dirinya dan Onew agar mereka bisa memakai pakaian yang sepasang.

Dulu Onew selalu mengatakan kalau kekasihnya tetap cantik walau mengenakan pakaian nyentrik sekalipun. Jika Onew sudah berkata begitu, Key akan cemberut dan memprotes kalau dirinya tidak cantik karena dia seorang namja.

Tapi tetap saja pipi Key merona saat dipuji seperti itu oleh namjachingunya, mana ada orang yang tidak senang dipuji?

Sambil melihat-lihat pakaian, Key mengacak rambutnya bak orang frustasi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu kalau di setiap tempat yang ku datangi tersimpan kenangan saat kita masih bersama, Jinki hyung?" gumamnya pedih.

.

.

"_Kalau hyung memang berkeras ingin berpisah, kabulkan dulu satu permintaanku."_

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Habiskan malam ini bersama denganku di apartemen ini. Aku yakin hyung mengerti apa yang ku maksud dengan 'menghabiskan malam bersama', karena kita sudah sering melakukannya."_

"…"

"_Kenapa diam saja, Jinki hyung? Kalau kau tidak mau, berarti-"_

"_Arraseo, arraseo. Aku ikuti kemauanmu, Kibummie."_

'_Sebesar itukah tekad hyung untuk berpisah denganku?'_

.

.

Malam telah menjelang tatkala Key sampai di apartemennya, baru kali ini dia kembali dari pusat pertokoan tadi tanpa membawa barang belanjaan apapun. Setelah menutup pintu apartemen di belakangnya, dia melangkah gontai memasuki ruang tamu.

Sama seperti pusat pertokoan tadi, apartemen ini juga menyimpan banyak sekali kenangan antara mereka berdua. Saat pertama kali Key mengundang Onew ke apartemennya, saat Onew hampir meledakkan dapur karena lupa mematikan kompor saat membantu Key memasak, saat Onew diam-diam menyiapkan kejutan ulang tahun Key, dan kenangan lain yang sangat berharga.

Key membiarkan kedua kakinya melangkah lesu ke arah lemari es, dia mengambil beberapa kaleng minuman beralkohol dari dalamnya. Kemudian dia membawa kaleng-kaleng itu ke balkon kamarnya.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Key membuka kaleng soju pertama dan menenggaknya hingga tak tersisa setetes pun. Sambil membuka kaleng kedua, dia menatap pemandangan malam kota Seoul dengan mata yang menerawang.

Biasanya Key menyukai panorama glamor ibukota yang diterangi cahaya gedung, kendaraan bermotor, serta lampu jalan. Namun kali ini dia tidak tergugah untuk mengaguminya, pikirannya tidak fokus dan tertuju entah kemana.

Beberapa saat kemudian, samar-samar terdengar suara isakan dan bahu Key terlihat berguncang.

Namja berambut pirang itu membiarkan bulir-bulir air mata menuruni wajahnya dengan deras, karena sejujurnya batinnya lelah. Belum sampai 24 jam Onew pergi dari hidupnya, namun Key merasa ada lubang menganga dalam hatinya dan hanya Onew-lah yang bisa menutup lubang itu kembali.

Saat ini Kim Kibum tidak membutuhkan apapun selain Lee Jinki, dia bahkan rela menukar apa saja agar bisa kembali memiliki namja itu seutuhnya.

"Jinki hyung, kajima… Jebal dorawajyo…" pinta Key di sela tangisnya.

Setelah menghabiskan semua stok soju yang dia punya serta melepaskan beban pikirannya dengan menangis, akhirnya rasa kantuk mulai menghinggapi Key. Sambil sesekali terisak dan cegukan karena mabuk, dia berjalan limbung ke kamar dan jatuh tertidur di atas kasurnya.

.

.

'_I don't know whether your disappearance is just a nightmare or the reality I must face by myself, Lee Jinki.'_

.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu dari kejauhan berhasil membuat Key kembali ke alam sadarnya, walaupun dia masih enggan untuk membuka matanya yang tertutup rapat.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Ugh… Siapa yang berani mengganggu tidurku sepagi ini sih?" gerutu Key sambil menyingkirkan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Key berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang diketuk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing, efek dari mengonsumsi minuman beralkohol semalam. Karena separuh nyawanya masih berada di alam mimpi, namja pirang itu tidak menyadari satu hal.

Baru-baru ini Key memasang alat keamanan cukup canggih di pintu apartemennya agar orang asing tidak bisa bebas keluar-masuk, dan sejauh ini hanya ada dua orang yang mengetahui password-nya.

Key dan… namja itu.

Kemudian Key membuka pintu kamarnya hingga terbuka, dia belum melihat siapa orang yang berdiri di hadapannya karena sibuk mengucek matanya yang masih separuh terbuka.

"Terima kasih banyak, Anda berhasil membangunkan saya dari tidur lelap berkat ketukan pintu Anda yang menyebalkan itu. Apa sebenarnya tujuan An-"

Namun omelan Key terhenti tatkala dia mendongak dan melihat wajah si pengetuk pintu di hadapannya, kedua matanya yang sembab sampai membulat dan mulutnya sedikit menganga.

"Jinki hyung…"

Onew meretaskan senyum paling ramah yang dia punya, sampai kedua matanya hampir tidak terlihat karena melengkung seperti bulan sabit.

"Selamat pagi, Kibummie. Akhirnya kau bangun juga."

.

.

'_Back then, I only saw black and white in my eyes_

_In the middle of my desperation, you came to me in a blink of eye_

_Thanks to you, my monochrome life became as colorful as rainbow_

_Your existence itself was like a miracle to me_

_But you disappeared all of a sudden, like a melted snow in the summer_

_Half of my heart is bleeding now, no thanks to you_

_The flashback of our memories keeps haunting my head_

_I will never be the same without you_

_Now please tell me about your sudden return, Lee Jinki_

_Is this a dream? Or reality?_

_If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up from my slumber anymore_

_But if this is reality, thanks for waking me up from the nightmare of losing you.'_

.

.

.

TBC / END?

^Risa's Note^

**(!)** Readerdeul bisa milih, apakah fanfic ini cukup dijadiin oneshot aja atau dilanjutin. Kalopun dilanjutin, kalian lebih milih kemunculan Onew oppa itu cuma sebagai DREAM atau REALITY dari hidupnya Key oppa? :D

Akhirnya Risa kembali dari vakum (dan Writer's Block), yeay! \(^o^)/ Sebagai rasa syukur karena (ternyata) bisa balik lagi ke dunia FFn, Risa persembahkan fanfic berpairing OnKey ini! Kalian bisa kok baca fic ini sambil dengerin lagu galau yang kalian suka, supaya feel angstnya lebih berasa :3

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, boleh Risa minta review dari readerdeul? ^^ *bbuing-bbuing bareng Onew appa & Key eomma*


End file.
